Magic Pills
by amberissmiling
Summary: A/U Finchel. Rachel is a young teacher with a boring boyfriend. Her friend Quinn gives her some "magic pills" to spice up their love life. Finn, a student, happens to be in the right place at the right time. Smut.


"Are you sure it's safe?" Rachel asked her friend Quinn. They were in the Teacher's Lounge and Quinn had just given Rachel a bottle of pills.

"Completely safe, completely effective," Quinn assured her as Rachel slipped the bottle into her purse.

"And you're sure they really work?" Rachel asked her, looking around. No one was paying attention to them, but she was still nervous. If anyone found out what they were talking about, Rachel would have to change her name and leave the state in shame.

Quinn sighed. "Look. I don't understand why you would even need them when you've got Sam Evans in your bed every night, but you can trust me; they work."

Rachel made a face at the other woman. She knew that most of the other teachers at the school had their eyes on the football coach, but she was just…bored? He was a great guy and super nice, but for some reason Rachel couldn't work up the proper enthusiasm for him sexually. She'd started pretending he was someone else while they were making love, and even that wasn't working out well. When she'd told Quinn about her problem, her friend had told her about a pill that was supposed to help in situations like hers. "Okay, explain to me one more time how they work," Rachel told her.

"Always take only one pill," Quinn told her. "As soon as you take it, you'll start to feel it. Make sure you're ready to have sex right before you take it, okay?" Rachel nodded. "I'm serious, Rachel, this is important. As soon as you take it, your body starts going crazy until you have sex."

"That sounds nuts," Rachel told her.

"I know it does, and I didn't believe it either," Quinn said. "But it's true. I'm talking minutes."

"How long does it last?"

"I think it varies. For me, it was just a few minutes. But they were a very, _very_ hot few minutes. You just can't get enough…it's like you go wild." Quinn took a deep breath, fanning herself. "Oh dear," she said. "We should stop talking about it."

"And he won't realize I've taken something?"

"Why would he? He'll probably just assume you're hot for his body. I would be."

Rachel shook her head; she couldn't explain why she wasn't that attracted to Sam, and Quinn would never really believe her. At 22, Rachel was the youngest teacher at McKinley High School. Quinn had befriended her immediately, realizing that Rachel would feel out of place in a school full of mostly middle aged faculty. She had transferred to McKinley the year before and had needed a friend herself. Though they were complete opposites, they'd been inseparable since.

The bell rang and Rachel left the Teacher's Lounge, walking to her Language Arts class. She had been a student at this school just four short years ago. Some of the students had ridden her bus or gone to the same elementary school she had. It was surreal at times, but she really enjoyed it.

Walking into her classroom, she noticed that most of the students were already sitting down. As they talked and laughed with each other she put her bags on her desk and sat down herself, opening her book to get ready for the next lesson.

The tardy bell rang and two boys ran into the room before it was over. Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, as always, running late. "Take a seat, boys," she told them, smiling a little at Finn. She wondered what Sam would say if he knew she pretended it was his star quarterback she was sleeping with every single time they were together.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, walking back to his desk. Rachel watched him for a minute, noticing the way the girls in the class all seemed to sigh as he walked by. Realizing she was staring, she shook her head and started the class.

By the time class was almost over, Rachel thought her head was going to burst. Brittany Pierce had to be the most trying student in history. She just honestly didn't understand anything, and there were days that entire class periods were spent with Rachel and the other kids trying to explain something to her. Leaving them to their reading, Rachel reached into her bag and poured two pills out into her hand, taking them with the water on her desk. Putting her head in her hands, she threw up a silent thanks that lunch was next.

She suddenly became aware of the way the fabric of her shirt pulled across her breasts. Alarmed, she sat back in her chair and looked down at them. Her nipples were poking through the fabric, clearly visible. Gasping, Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest, almost moaning as they made contact with the rest of her body. Oh no.

Looking down at her purse, she saw that the bottle Quinn had given her was on top. Oh no, oh no. She hadn't taken two aspirin. She'd taken two of the pills Quinn had given her.

Rachel became aware of the cold air of the air conditioner against the hot skin of her thighs. The hem of her skirt hit her mid-thigh, and the touch of the fabric felt like a caress. She looked up, startled and hoping that none of the students had noticed anything was wrong.

Her gaze met Finn Hudson's. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes, mouth slightly open. His eyes on her caused a wave of heat to move through the lower part of her body, her thighs clenching together. Looking away from hers as the bell sounded, he shut his book and stood up with the rest of the class as they got up to leave the room.

Oh God Oh God Oh God, she thought as her legs clenched together tighter and she rocked slightly in her chair. Quinn had been right; they worked. Her entire body was on fire and ached, and the only thing she could think of was finding someone to help her put it out. "Hudson," she said as he got ready to walk out, flinching at how husky her voice sounded.

Finn turned around and looked at her as the rest of the students left. Rachel stood up, dropping her arms. He could see her nipples through her shirt as she walked closer to him. Reaching behind him, she shut the door and pushed him back against it, locking it and turning off the light. "I need…" she whispered as she pushed on his shoulders. Finn slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, completely uncertain about what was happening or what to do. "God, I need you," she said, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt and pushing her bra down. Her dark nipples were suddenly free and she grabbed his hands, pushing them against her skin and moaning at how good it felt.

Finn had dreamed about this a million times, and he was pretty sure he was dreaming now. Ms. Rachel was the hottest teacher on the planet, and every day he fantasized about her. As his hands cupped her breasts, she was working to unbutton his pants, pulling him free. He was hard as a rock; so hard it was painful. "I'm so sorry," she said to him as she put her knees on either side of his legs, holding her panties aside and sliding down on him.

She moaned again as he filled her, arching her back against him. Finn clenched his jaw, his hands going to her hips. As she moved on top of him, his lips found her breasts and he sucked on one, then the other. If he was dreaming, this was the best dream he'd ever had.

Rachel rode him wildly, unable to get enough. He was larger than any man she'd ever been with, and the feel of him inside her was driving her crazy. His tongue teased her nipples as she moved, her fingers getting caught in his hair.

She felt him spill inside her and moaned again, the sensation causing her to explode as well. She tried to catch her breath but found that she couldn't. She jerked his head back, still riding him as her tongue thrust into his mouth. Wave after wave of her climax rolled through her, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm so sorry," she said to him again as she pulled his shirt off. Pushing her naked chest against his, she felt him hardening again inside her. Her mouth found his shoulder and she bit him, her tongue licking his skin.

Finn's mouth moved to her neck and he licked the trail of sweat moving down it, sucking lightly at the skin there. Rachel cried out, her lips crashing back down on his. "I can't get enough," she whispered after a moment. "I need it harder. Please, Finn, I need it harder."

Finn didn't have to be told twice. He stood up, kicking his shoes and pants off and carrying the small woman to her desk. Rachel cried out when he slipped out of her, aching. When they got to the desk, Finn turned her around and bent her over it. Rachel had a second to think about the way the smooth oak felt against her tender nipples before he rammed into her. Her scream was cut off by his hand, and she bit his finger. Finn winced, but kept pounding into her.

Every thrust pushed her into the desk; her entire body was being brutalized. It still wasn't enough. "More," she said against his hand.

Finn grabbed her hips with both hands and moved faster, their skin slapping together. A sudden knock at the door caused him to stop. "Hey, Rachel?" Sam said.

"Oh God, it's Coach," Finn whispered.

Rachel rocked back into him, unable to help herself. Her boyfriend was outside the door and she was having sex with a student. She should be worried, but all she could think about was Finn and his hands on her, him inside her. She pushed back into him again, rolling her hips against his.

"Shhh!" Finn told her quietly, his hips pushing back into hers automatically. Realizing that if the coach looked into the side window he could see them, Finn moved to the wall beside the door, pushing Rachel's chest up against it. The feeling of the cold paint against her nipples caused Rachel to cry out softly.

"Rachel?" Sam said again, knocking.

With Rachel still pushing into him, Finn gave up. He began moving inside her, pushing her body harder into the wall. He couldn't be gentle as he grabbed her arms, pulling them back to him. Rachel's chest hit against the wall with every thrust, the rough surface of the wall blocks scraping against her. She closed her eyes as Sam called for her again, wave after wave of heat rolling through her body.

As she clenched and tightened around him, Finn's hand once again covered her mouth, stifling her scream. He began to cum as she milked him, pounding into her. When he was done, he let go of her, turning her around. She looked up at him, breathing harshly. He lowered his head, his tongue plunging into her mouth as her hands moved around his neck.

Her legs, weakened, gave out. Finn caught her, lifting her and carrying her to the desk. Sitting her down on the side of it, he pulled away a little.

Sam had given up, but the two pills Rachel had weren't. "I'm still hurting," she told him, arching into him.

"I can't," he whispered. "You'll have to give me a minute."

Rachel whimpered. "It hurts," she told him.

Finn looked down at her bruised mouth and felt himself stirring. Moving to his knees, he spread her legs in front of him and pushed her panties aside. Looking up at her, he slid his fingers along her slit and then pushed two inside her. Rachel threw her head back as his fingers worked her, the thumb of his other hand circling the little bundle of nerves at her center.

He watched as her breathing became more labored, her eyes closed and her mouth fell open. Every little cry fell over him, caressing him. When she sat straight up and cried out his name he rose, his mouth covering hers, and pushed into her again.

Rachel's body shook as he moved inside her, every part of her feeling like it was hanging by a thread. As he moved faster, her breath came out in sobs. She felt like she was going to die. Finn kissed her neck and her jaw, his lips moving to cover hers once again. As he strained against her, Rachel let go completely. Her release hit her so hard she almost blacked out. All of her muscles gave out and she fell against the desk, a faint ringing in her ears. Finn moved in her a few more times, groaning with his own release. He lay on top of her, his breathing ragged.

Rachel knew that the pills had worn off, finally. Her entire body was sore, as if she'd run for a thousand miles. She felt Finn shuddering against her and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she told him for the third time.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "What happened?" he asked.

Rachel haltingly explained the pills and her mistake. Hearing this, Finn's face fell. "So I could have been anyone?" he asked, moving away from her.

"Finn," she said, reaching out for him. "Stop."

Finn shrugged her hand aside. "It's okay," he told her. "I know you're with Coach."

"But I don't want to be," Rachel told him, saying it out loud for the first time. "I don't want to be with him."

Finn looked at her for a minute and shook his head. "I'm just a student," he told her. "You're my teacher."

Rachel flinched. "You're right," she told him miserably. Was now the time to tell him that she fantasized about him all the time? That she'd wanted to be with him since school started but couldn't make a move?

"Why me?" he asked her, grabbing his jeans and putting them on.

"Because I've always wanted you," she told him simply, buttoning her shirt.

Finn stopped pulling his jeans up and looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Rachel's hands were shaking too much to finish buttoning her shirt so she gave up and looked at him. "Really," she said, nodding and wiping a tear from her face. It was silly to cry now. She was probably going to lose her job, but the only thing that she could bring herself to care about was his feelings.

Finn pulled his pants up but left them unbuttoned, walking to where she stood by the desk. Taking her face in his hands, his eyes searched hers. "You've wanted me?" She nodded, not speaking. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "I've wanted you too," he told her softly.

Rachel laughed as she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. There were so many things to talk about, to figure out…but right now all she cared about was his lips against hers, his body pressed into her. And she didn't even need a pill for that.


End file.
